Talk:Aquarius
Repop time ---- * Note: So far I have waited 5 hours for Aqua to spawn with exp parties constantly killing all the Robber Crab's. A friend that use to camp Aqua back in the old days when it drop gil item (D.cloth if I remember correctly) said it is 2-6hr. Maybe saying 2hr only on front page is misleading? I won't edit it but it does say "lottery" but normally that means it can spawn back to back ^^ Bekisa ** spawned 5:25 after I got there. 99.99% sure that it wasn't killed and I just missed it. Fransisca drop rate ---- Front page says Fransisca drops 80% of the time, I have always seemed to have 100% drop rate every time I have fought it. Has anyone not had the axe drop before? --Wayka 04:43, 8 April 2007 (EDT) :Due to the recent edits, I put the comment, drops nearly 100% of the time in the notes. As I mentioned before though I have never had it not drop, curious if anyone has had it not drop before to support the claim. --Wayka 05:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) I killed him earlier today and didn't get the axe drop. I do however have it in my MogLocker but if it did drop it should go into my Treasure Pool. Jan. 16, 2008 --Sephirothclone Diabolos :I'm almost certain that if you already have it in your possession and no one else is in your party, a 100% drop will not drop at all. --Suteru 15:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Testimonials ---- :*Killable by: 6 characters level 69-70; 8 characters level 64-66; 2 Beastmasters level 62; Soloable by level 75 Black Mage or Red Mage through the use of the spell Gravity; Soloable by 75 Summoner utilizing Carbuncle-kiting methods (possibly lower level depending on your skill in utilizing Carbuncle to kite Aquarius around the zone); Soloable by 75 Ninja or Thief with high +evasion gear and/or merits; Soloable with mild difficulty by 75 RDM/BLU (melee). :*A 75NIN/THF will cause Aquarius to miss 75% of all melee attacks, however 'Bubble Shower' will do between 90-120 points of damage depending on your Water Resistance gear. The massive majority of Ninjutsu debuff spells (Kurayami, Jubaku, Hojo) will stick if Ninjutsu skill is capped and/or merited. Aquarius has a very fast attack speed but it's attack accuracy is terribly low. When attacks do land they hit fairly hard; approx. 100-140 damage per hit to 75NIN/WAR. :*Soloable by BLM/RDM 75 using Gravity and Ancient Magic II. :*Soloable by MNK/NIN 75 with evasion gear and normal MNK Soloing techniques. :*Soloable by a SMN/WHM 75 but this is a long fight (90 minutes). :*There is a circle in the map from (H-10) to (J-12) which is a very good place to kite as it has no aggro and is very close to his pop area. :*Level 75 BST/WHM, NIN/WAR, NIN/THF or BLM/RDM using Gravity and Manafont. :*Soloable by 75 RDM using Gravity, Bio II/Bio III, and nukes. Chainspell with tier III nukes and an early Convert makes it easier to kill before Gravity gains too much resistance. :* - If Chainspell is not available (i died on attempt where i used it: ran out of mp) and you have your full mage gear /NIN, you can kite around southeastern area of map where the map forms a square shape passage lined with spiders and mushrooms so you wont get aggro. Casting gravity only when needed, like at start, and running ahead of it casting Bio III on it only. Will take a while (took me about 20 min with only 1 convert needed), but it's relatively safe. Bio III duration may fluctuate at times so you must keep enough distance to be able to recast before he starts to regen. Keeping distance checked is a must. Anodrac 06:37, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Anodrac * Valefor * :*Soloable by 75 RDM/BLU meleeing using defense food. Dagger recommended for Energy Drain. :*Can be trio'd by a 75/37PLD/WAR, 75/37WHM/SMN, 75/25MNK/NIN. :*Soloable by a 75PUP/NIN with Harle/Waker auto. :*Duoable by a 73THF/NIN and 73BRD/WHM using dual Mambo and Barwatera, very little healing required. --Hitetsu :*Defeated by a skill-up party of 75RDM/WHM, 75MNK/WAR, 64WHM/NIN, 61DRK/WAR, and 60PUP/MNK (with 'ranger' auto). No use of special kiting/gravity strategies or two-hours were needed, just the ol' 'hit-it-until-it-dies' method. I know other strategies show that 1-2 75's can take it down...but if you're ever there with a mish-mash party and wondering if you can take it down without too much stress, you can. The WHM (me) ran out of WHM at the very end, but I was /NIN and geared for DEX, not MP. -Vyenpakakapaka 15:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :*Duoable by a 75PLD/DNC and a 71 BLU/THF. Long fight. BLU resorted to Head Butt and Flat Blade while PLD used Aspir Samba and Waltzes for health. --Gojiso 03:28, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :*Duoable by a 75NIN/THF and a 75WHM/BLM Just a couple regular players with nothing capped or merited, no food and no special gear. Fight took 14 minutes. Dish 05:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :*Soloable by a 75DRG/RDM with great difficulty. Wyrm Armet, Ethereal Earring, and Drachen Brais +1 are a must. HP+ merits, enmity+ merits, Iron Ram Lance, and a strong HP+ food such as Carbonara are strongly recommended. --Almacien 01:47, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :*Soloable by 75 BST, SMN, NIN/WHM or NIN/thf with NPC, NIN/DNC, THF/NIN. :*Soloable by 68 SMN, but it is long fight(90-100 min). :*Soloable by 75NIN/DNC, was hit about 5 times, which were intentional to get the added damage from Drain Samba II. :*Trio-able by 75 PLD/RDM, 72 BLM/WHM & 70 RDM/WHM. PLD straight tanked casting phalanx, blaze spikes, and stoneskin as much as possible. RDM meleed and casted enfeebs, also DOT with BLM. BLM picked spots with nukes. --allstar877 06:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :*Duoable by 75 PLD/RDM and 75 DNC/NIN. Rest and keep MP full on PLD in between killing PH. Kill PH to keep TP and Finishing Moves capped. Stun with Violent Flourish once every 10 seconds and use Box Step and Quickstep to keep Finishing Moves capped. Use Aspir Samba II to help refill MP of PLD. Not a hard fight at all. Dreamin 13:16, 8 May 2008 (UTC)